Renesco
|tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 45 Experience Points: 75 Armor Class: 6 Action Points: 8 Carry Weight: 125 Melee Damage: 1 Sequence: 14 Healing Rate: 1 |quests =Go visit Renesco the Rocketman and collect Mr. Salvatore's tribute of $1000 Fix the mine's air purifier Find out who was responsible for Richard Wright's overdose Suspect: Renesco |dialogue =NcRenesc.msg |proto = }} Renesco "the Rocketman" owns a drug store in New Reno in 2241. Background An old man wearing a pair of cracked glasses with only one good lensNcRenesc.msg, line 200, Renesco runs his pharmacy in the Commercial Row, answering to the Salvatore family. He keeps his past to himself, although his elaborate manner of speaking and disdain for Vault City imply he was once a citizen. He is rather gruff and has little patience for anyone, including customers, tribals, stupid people and generally everyone who annoy him to no end, unless they show some capacity for intelligent thought. Even then, his patience wears thin quickly. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Go visit Renesco the Rocketman and collect Mr. Salvatore's tribute of $1000: Salvatore needs you to collect Renesco's bi-weekly tribute from him. * Fix the mine's air purifier: You can buy the air filter from Renesco for $200 or you can gain it for free if you give him Zaius' password. * Find out who was responsible for Richard Wright's overdose: Talking to Renesco, and mentioning the poisoned Jet, he will remember the Salvatores came to him one day and had him poison some Jet for them. Other interactions * His eyesight can be helped through spectacles found on the scorpion in Broken Hills, which can be used to get a Pip-Boy medical enhancer: ** Should he be let keeping them without a monetary reward or a discount on his wares, it is possible to ask him how the glasses are working out. Doing so 20 times will completely destroy his patience and make him shout while throwing the medical enhancer at you. * He is also the seller of the mine's air purifier, required to fix the mine's air purifier in Broken Hills. The price for the item is $100. There is a dialogue option that allows a proposal offer of $50. Bargaining with him is not a good idea, though, because instead of lowering the price, he will most likely double it. * Renesco is controlled by the Salvatores, making payments to them and doctoring up poisoned Jet to eliminate the family's enemies as the Salvatores see fit, one such victim was Richard Wright. He sells recreational drugs mostly, which is why he was given his appellation, 'the Rocketman.' He also sells some caravan supplies. Inventory Appearances Renesco appears only in Fallout 2. Behind the scenes * The Chosen One has the option of asking him about his nickname with the line "Rocketman, huh? Know the line in that Elton John song, 'Rocketman, burning off the mmmncfnfm there at home?' What's he really saying there?" in an obvious reference to the real life song. * After presenting him with the spectacles Renesco will ask if there is anything he could do for the Chosen One. One of the possible responses is "Someday - and that day may never come - I'll call upon you to do a service for me. But until that day accept these glasses as a gift on my daughter's wedding day." This is an obvious reference to the movie The Godfather. Appropriate for a mob run town such as New Reno. * Judging by the script sources, the Pip-Boy medical enhancer "reward" was initially meant to be a Psychic nullifier. References Category:New Reno characters Category:Fallout 2 characters Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Fallout 2 merchants pl:Renesco ru:Ренеско uk:Ренеско zh:Renesco